Confessions Of A Drinking Turkey
by PrinslooPrentiss
Summary: Emily and Hotch wind up in a bar on Thanksgiving. After drinks and confessions, will there be something to celebrate after all? H/P (of course). Please read and review I promise it's better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

***Summary:** Emily and Hotch wind up in a bar on Thanksgiving. After drinks and confessions, will there be something to celebrate after all? H/P (of course). Please read and review

***Disclaimer: **

_The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; BlakeENovak and associations do not own any of the recognized characters or elements. All rights are reserved to the original creator(s) and network(s)._

**A/N:** Hi all! As usual, a big THANK YOU and I love you to everyone for those who keep reading and reviewing my work. If you haven't please check it out and give it shot! So here's my new one and of course, it will be H/P. Give it try and drop me a line! Cheers! –Blake

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we actually made it home for Thanksgiving" JJ exclaimed as she sunk into her chair, tossing her go bag down at her feet.

"I second that. Usually there are so many creeps out there, just waiting to ruin the night for everyone" David Rossi chimed in before taking a sip of coffee from the travel mug he was holding even though it had gotten cold hours ago.

JJ had only been sitting for a minute when she let out a sigh and pulled herself up, reaching for her coat. "Okay, well I finished my paper work on the place. I need to get home and put my poor baby boy in that god-awful turkey costume Will's mother made for him. He's still too young to know what the holiday is, but she still insists on taking pictures of him looking all cute" JJ explained to the rest of her childless team.

Reid furrowed his brow, "I don't see what the big deal is about Thanksgiving is anyways, it was never about turkey's at all; you know, it was actually supposed to commemorate-"

"Not tonight Reid" Morgan cut him off, "tonight all I want to do is go out and have a good time. This last case was brutal and it's bad enough I couldn't make it out to my aunt's and I'm still in need of a night off" he said referring to the serial killer that they had just spent that last four days chasing through Montana.

Their heads turned, when they heard the familiar click-clack of high heals coming from down the stairs. With her coat in hand she smiled at everyone, "That's right my chocolate Adonis. Tonight all you have to worry about is taking me out for a good time and showing me off to everyone at that new fancy place uptown" Garcia said cheekily, grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him away from his desk.

"Not so fast baby girl. Don't you see this mountain of paperwork I have to get through first?" he said, gesturing at the folders that had been piling up on his desk for the past week.

"Oh come on, can't you finish it later? Why would you want to sit here and stare at a computer when you could be watching me dance around after we finish a four course meal that I didn't have to make" she teased wagging her eyebrows.

"Ahem" Hotch cleared his voice, causing everyone to turn around and Garcia to blush.

"Oh, um sorry boss-man. I didn't know you were there" she said straightening herself up. Everyone knew Hotch was a bit uptight, but lately no one could even remember the last time they saw him smile.

"It's okay Garcia. Actually I just wanted to let everyone know that you can all go. You've worked very hard for the past few straight weeks, so enjoy the night and worry about this stuff tomorrow. It's bad enough you guys couldn't fly home for the holiday, so go " he said surprising everyone.

The bullpen went quite, as if they were trying to decide if this was Hotch's idea of a Thanksgiving prank. When they recognized his traditional stoic expression, JJ was the first to jump at his offer. "Thank you so much!" she said quickly, running toward the door. "Tell Emily I'll call her later!" she shouted behind her.

"Speaking of Emily, where did she go? I haven't seen her since we got off of the jet?" Rossi wondered, as he leaned against Morgan's desk, apparently in no hurry to leave.

"I think she said something about a hot date" Derek said, wagging his eyebrows before turning back to his boss, "Thanks Hotch. Appreciate it" Morgan said hesitantly before taking Penelope's hand and heading for the elevator before Hotch could change his mind.

Hotch turned and began to walk up to his office, unaware that Rossi was following right behind him. When he went to close the door behind him, he was startled to find that the older man hadn't left like the others. "What are you still doing here Dave?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you heading home to Jack? he replied as he walked further into Hotch's office, sitting down on in a seat in front of Hotch's desk.

"Please sit down" Hotch said sarcastically before taking a seat himself behind his credenza. "If you must know, Jessica wanted to take Jack upstate to spend the holiday with his cousins and grandparents" he explained while pulling some paperwork out of a folder.

Rossi nodded, he knew that even though Hotch was happy that Jack got to spend a lot of time with Haley's side of the family, it made him lonely at times, especially on the holidays. "Okay… so why didn't you go out with Morgan and Garcia? I'm sure they would have loved to take you with them. Or you could've gone to Austin's with Reid" he said half seriously.

"C'mon Dave, what are you doing?" Hotch asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing I just think you need to… I don't know… maybe start seeing someone. You know, so you're not alone on holidays" he answered.

"Rossi…" Hotch began but was sadly interrupted.

"Now I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that you don't need anyone because you're not lonely. BUT as your friend, Aaron… I'm allowed to say that I think you are"

Hotch let out a sigh, he knew Dave was right but he was too embarrassed to admit it. "Look Dave, hypothetically even if I was a little bit lonely, it's not like there's hundreds of women knocking down my door wanting to date a workaholic, FBI profiler with a son and a dead ex-wife" he said blankly.

Rossi stared at Hotch in the eye and suddenly saw all that he needed to confirm his earlier suspicions, "Aaron, you and I both know that even if there were _thousands_ of women knocking at your door, there's only _one_ woman you know you want to be with" he said simply. And with that David Rossi got out of his chair and left Hotch to ponder on what he just said.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the first chapter! I promise that if you guys review, there will be more to come… and I have a pretty good idea of where I'm taking this story …soooo drop me a line if you get a chance! B


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the initial feedback! As always, please review- I would very much appreciate it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron Hotchner sighed and absently twiddled with a pen as he gazed over files he knew he was going to have to re-read in the morning anyways. He tried to no avail to push David Rossi and his far-fetched theories out of his mind. '_Although…_' he thought to himself, _'C'mon Aaron, be honest with yourself! You know he's not wrong!_'. With another deep sigh, Hotch threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair. The truth was that he was lonely, and Rossi was right… there was only one woman he longed to be with.

Aaron was suddenly pulled from his train of thought when he heard footsteps coming towards his door. Expecting it to be Rossi coming back with another one of his pep talks, he rolled his eyes. Without looking up from his desk he heard his door creak open and he exasperatingly shouted, "Dave for the last time I-"

He was interrupted when he heard a surprised gasp. His head snapped up to see a very startled Emily Prentiss standing in his office.

"Hotch! What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she crouched down to pick up the stack of files she had dropped in her state of startle.

For a minute Hotch just sat there, surprised that she was even still here, let alone in front of him. Finally he managed to say, "This _is_ my office Prentiss. I should be asking you that question" he said jokingly as he got out of his chair to help her clean up the scattered papers.

"Well unless you fired me and I don't remember it, I do believe I still work here" she shot back wittingly with a smile.

As they both reached for the last piece of paper, Hotch's hand landed on top of hers. But instead of instantly pulling away as he'd expected her to do, she let his hand linger and she revealed in the warmth of his touch.

Slowly he dared himself to look up, meeting her dark chocolate eyes with his own. His piercing gaze sent chills down her back and she wanted nothing more than to feel even more of him.

Emily felt as if time had stopped as her heart sped up. For a moment should could have sworn Hotch was going to kiss her but as he cleared his throat, pulled his hand away and stood up, she couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment hit her like a ton of bricks.

Hotch quickly took the rest of the files from her and placed them on his desk with a thud. "I'm sorry I startled you. I um... told everyone to go and take the night off. I didn't expect anyone to be here" he explained as he tried to get his heart rate back down. He was sure that if he had allowed himself to stare into her eyes for even a second longer, he would have done something that she definitely would've slapped him for _'and maybe even filed a sexual harassment claim_' he thought to himself.

"Really?" she questioned, "You sounded like you were ready to rip Rossi a new one" she said with a small laugh.

Hotch found himself drawn to her incredibly warm smile and the infectious sound of her laugh. God, he loved that sound. Quickly shaking his head, he said "Yeah... Well Rossi just... Um..." he trailed off, "You never answered my question, what are you still doing here? Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked, trying to subtly change the subject.

"You mean _other_ than here at work?! Where else would one possibly want to be on a Friday night?" she asked sarcastically as she flashed him another smile.

Hotch couldn't help but laugh at that one. '_It feels good to laugh_' he thought. He was about to wish her a goodnight when he remembered something that Morgan had said... something that was subconsciously bothering him... something that he had no right to know but every nerve to ask. "I, er, thought Morgan said something about you having a date tonight" he choked out, more obviously curious than he had intended it to sound.

Emily raised her eyebrows and suddenly remembered the conversation she and Derek shared on the plane ride home '_Why would Morgan say such a thing? ...to Hotch of all people_!' she thought, mentally reminding herself to kick his ass for it later. Softening her face, she turned her attention back to her supervisor, "Oh that's right I do have a hot date later" she said as she watched Hotch's gaze intensify. '_Was that a flash of jealously? Couldn't be_'. Pushing her wishful thoughts aside, she lightly ran a finger through her hair before continuing, "a real hot date... with a microwave dinner and tall glass of Merlot. We'll be snuggling under a warm blanket and watching Casablance for the millionth time" she finished as she tried her best to keep a serious face.

Hotch's eyes burrowed in confusion '_She doesn't actually have a date? Wait...Why do I feel so relieved_?' he wondered. He realized that Emily was staring at him with a rather amused look in her eyes, "So... You're big thanksgiving date isn't with a ...man?" he asked just wanting to clarify.

Emily raised an eyebrow "We can't all be us lucky as Morgan and Pen" she said with a sad smile before turning to leave.

"Wait um Prentiss... I was thinking about going down to Ned's, you know that new bar across the street... If you maybe er, wanted to join me" he sputtered out.

Emily turned around slowly, somewhat in disbelief of the words that had just come out of her supervisor's mouth. When she finally met his dark chocolate pupils, her own eyes widened, for someone who she had always known to be calm, confident and rather stoic... She was shocked to see a wave of nervousness in Hotch's gaze.

Finally she said, "Yeah. I'd like that. Let me just grab my coat".

**A/N:** TBC? xxoB


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY WONDERFUL FANFICTION FAMILY! I wish you ALL nothing but love, peace and joy this holiday season! Thank your for reading, reviewing and sharing my love for writing and HP of course! Thinking of you all! Xxo B

Twenty minutes later, both dark haired agents were sitting awkwardly at a bar table nursing their first round of drinks. Emily absently circled the rim of her glass with her finger, while trying to fight her growing sexual urges as she subtly studied Aaron Hotchner across from her. She had been always been so good at hiding her undeniable attraction to her boss, but lately it had gotten really hard not to look at him and instantly felt herself melt.

Emily had always had a thing for her incredibly stoic but sexy supervisor yet she had been forced to constantly push those feelings aside while he was still married and then again when he had started dating Beth. But now that it appeared that they were both available, she couldn't help have just the tiniest bit of hope that he could maybe one day fall for her in the same way she had completely fallen in love with him all those years ago.

"So Hotch... I've already admitted to you why I don't have plans for holidays. Care to return the gesture?" Emily asked with a wink as she took another sip of her drink.

Hotch looked up to meet her gaze, "Actually, if I recall you didn't tell me why. You only shared that you didn't in fact have a real date" he said with a twinge of curiosity.

Emily rolled her eyes and let out a light laugh. "I forgot I'm sitting with an ex-prosecutor" she said jokingly.

Hotch couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth turn up, he loved the sound of her laugh and even more than that he loved just being here with her. He felt a surge of primal pride every time another man walked past their table and saw that he was sitting with someone as gorgeous as Emily. _'God she really is gorgeous'_ he thought to himself. Once he realized that he has been staring at her for more than a few seconds he cleared his throat, "Be that as it may, I'm serious. If I'm going to tell you why I was planning on spending thanksgiving in my office catching up on paperwork. Then I would like to know why a woman as beautiful as you is sitting here in a bar with someone like me" he sputtered out before even realizing what he had just said. '_Damn you Cors Light_' he thought.

Emily's shock caused her to put down her glass that she had been swirling around absently. Looking deep into his chestnut eyes she took in a sharp breath. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked quietly.

Hotch forced himself to swallow the gulp of beer he had just taken. They were venturing into dangerous territory that he wasn't sure he was all that ready for. He had spent so long trying to deny his attraction for her and now here he was on the verge of finally confessing his true feelings. Gathering up every ounce of courage he could muster he took a small breath and finally the one word that would change everything "Yes".

He could see the surprise in her eyes and deciding to continue. "I think you're beautiful. And smart and funny and brave and compassionate and I could go on forever. You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen and when you smile I feel like the whole world has stopped moving" he said in a steady voice.

Emily could feel her heart racing as her eyes welled up with tears. She quickly blinked them away, "You're drunk Aaron" she said nervously even though she wanted nothing more than for his words to be true.

She gasped when Hotch took her hand in his and looked at her with an intensity she hadn't seen before. "Do you want me to be drunk Emily? Because if you do we can blame it on he beer and go about our separate ways". He paused and found himself leaning into her so that his lips just grazed over her left ear "Just tell me what you want" he whispered.

Emily felt the chills rush through her body and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Aaron Hotchner breathing lightly on the side of her face. She turner her face to the side, so that their lips were just breaths apart "I just want you" she said in a voice so soft it was barely audible.

In that moment Hotch let go of any reservations he felt and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow and gentle as he revelled in how soft Emily's lips were. He grazed the bottom of her lower lip with his tongue begging for entrance when he heard her emit of a low moan.

Emily eagerly tilted her head back to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently tugging at his hair in the process. Their kiss was desperate and passionate and as he pulled her closer to him she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Finally the need for air took over and Emily reluctantly pulled away breathless.

Hotch leaned his forehead on hers as he watched her chest rise and fall with each panting breath she took.

Emily leaned back and began to chew her bottom lip again, "Aaron I have a confession too" she said nervously.

Hotch smiled _'No woman has ever looked so beautiful'_ he thought before leaning back down and giving her another soft kiss. He began to nip at that bottom lip of hers when Emily pulled back laughing.

"Aaron I'm serious" she said trying to keep a straight face. It was the hardest thing for her not to let him have his way with her right here in the bar but she needed to say it.

Finishing the last of her drink for a little bit of liquid courage she swallowed. "The reason I wasn't planning on celebrating thanksgiving this year is because I really didn't feel like there was any point. I mean sure I'm healthy and grateful for my job but really I just felt sad. Holidays like this just make me realize that I'm alone" she said quietly in a vulnerable voice that even surprised her. Deciding to go on she ventured a little further "And you're right I was asked out on a few dates for tonight but I didn't want to go. It didn't feel right. Thanksgiving is supposed to be about family and well... I don't have a family of my own" she finished sadly.

Aaron could have sworn he felt his heart break in two. He had never seen Emily so vulnerable and open before and he honestly felt honoured that she was sharing all this with him.

Cupping her face in his hands he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Emily if you'll let me I promise you will never be alone again. I want all of you. Holidays, non holidays, all of it. Do you know how many nights I've laid awake in bed longing to know what it would be like to hold you in my arms, to really be able to call you mine?" he asked, his eyes darkening as he wiped a tear away.

Emily smiled, "I've always been yours Aaron. I've just never imagined that it could be possible for you to be mine" she said leaning into his hand.

Hotch pulled her into a deep kiss, tangling his tongue with hers as his hands lightly brushed her chest before pulling away leaving Emily in a daze, "I love the way you say it".

"Hm?" Emily mumbled, he mind still spinning from his touch.

"My name. It's never sounded so good" he said as he began reaching into his wallet to throw some bills down on the table.

"Where are you going?" she asked puzzled as he helped her put on her coat before taking his hand firmly in his.

"_We_ are going to go home so that I can really show you all that you have to be thankful for" he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head and they exited the bar, both grateful for having had the courage to confess their true feelings.

**A/N:** Muah! Please drop me a line if you get a chance! Gobble gobble! xxoB


End file.
